ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Event Crew Members
Special Event Crew Members are obtained through choosing particular options during specific events in the Advanced Edition. These crew members come with unique pre-defined names and sometimes come with pre-trained skills. Virus The Virus is an engi crew member that can be found during the Engi Virus event in the Engi Homeworlds and Engi Controlled Sectors. To obtain the Virus, you must have an Engi crew member. Virus comes with fully trained skills. Kazaak KazaaakplethKilik is a mantis crew member that can be found during the Legendary Thief KazaaakplethKilik event in the Mantis Homeworlds. This event presents you the opportunity to unlock the Mantis Cruiser. In the process of unlocking the Mantis Cruiser, you will obtain Kazaak as a crew member with fully trained skills. Envoy The Envoy is a zoltan crew member that can be found during the Unarmed Zoltan Transport event in the Zoltan Homeworlds. At the end of this event, you may unlock the Zoltan Cruiser. Instead of unlocking the Zoltan Cruiser, (or if you have already unlocked it) you may receive the Envoy as a crew member, or the Zoltan Shield augmentation. Envoy comes with fully trained skills. Charlie Charlie is a crew member that can be found during the Single Life Form on Moon event in multiple sectors. During this event, there are two alternative branches. The first branch allows you to obtain a crew member named Charlie with one level in a random skill. The second branch presents you with a number of outcomes from regular and blue options. These outcomes may be severely negative, with Charlie killing a random crewmember and then being killed, or they may result in Charlie joining your crew. With a Level 3 Medbay, you can obtain a crew member named Charlie trained to level one in all stats. Dr. Jones Dr. Jones is a crew member of any race who can be rescued from the Fire on Small Research Station event (if you choose to dock with the station and try to evacuate scientists). He is otherwise non-notable and is not guaranteed to come with any skills. Ariadne Ariadne is the pre-defined name of the Rock Bride from the Rock Bride Transport quest - if, upon delivering her to her destination, you choose to rescue her instead of turning her in for a reward, she will join your crew. She is otherwise non-notable and is not guaranteed to come with any skills. Slocknog Slocknog is a Slug hero for hire, who can be encountered in the Slocknog event. Ruwen Ruwen is a crystal crew member that can be found during the Zoltan Research Facility event, which is the 2nd step in the process of unlocking the Crystal Cruiser. To access the 3rd step and enable the "Crystal Crew" blue option, one must have Ruwen on board (while any Crystal crew member renamed Ruwen shall do). Translator Translator is a Lanius crew member you can buy during the Lanius Merchant with Improved Translator event. Robert Smith Robert Smith is a mantis crew member that can be recuited during the Confused Mantis event in the Engi Homeworlds and Engi Controlled Sectors. Category:Guides